


Non cambiare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Un pipistrello innamorato [3]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP, jelosy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [PWP].Bruce è geloso del rapporto tra Tony e gli Avengers e teme che stare con loro come Ironman li cambi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rnFest!  
> Prompt:  
> Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark, un esasperante figlio di papà

Non cambiare

 

Bruce si portò il bicchiere di champagne alle labbra, sentendo le bollicine formicolare al contatto col suo palato. Il labbro gli pulsava e si grattò la cicatrice sotto l'occhio.  
Si avvicinò alla statua di marmo che raffigurava Ironman e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Figuriamoci se non trovava il modo di farsi elogiare anche da eroe" mormorò roco.  
“Bella, vero?”.  
Tony avanzò, sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li portò tra i capelli.  
“Ne hanno fatta una per ogni Avengers, ma qualcuno ha pensato bene che io ne meritassi un'altra in solitaria”.  
Bruce finì il contenuto del suo bicchiere di cristallo ed inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Ho sentito che le ha fatte uno di voi. Siete diventati famosi, voi Avengers".  
Tony scrollò le spalle, infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.  
“Le ha fatte il Capitano. Me ne ha dedicata una in più perché ...”.  
Sogghignò, guardò la statua e arricciò le sopracciglia.  
“Suppongo per farsi perdonare di divertirsi a darmi torto a prescindere”.  
Abbassò il capo, guardò Bruce e sorrise.  
“Non è difficile. Distruggi un po' di cattivi, sventi un'invasione aliena, trovi uno slogan figo, ed ecco la fama”.  
Bruce si voltò, avviandosi verso un cameriere. Appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul vassoio che teneva. Si girò verso Tony e si strinse il nodo della cravatta.  
"Ci sono eroi meritati ed eroi benvoluti. Io ricorderò sempre l'esasperante figlio di papà che ho conosciuto io" disse gelido.  
I suoi occhi blu avevano riflessi neri ed erano liquidi.  
Tony lo guardò alzando il capo, socchiuse le iridi castano scuro.  
“Quella non è mai stata la mia vita”.  
Scosse il capo, strinse le labbra indicando la statua con un cenno secco della testa.  
“E neanche questa, anche se non sembra”.  
Bruce strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si diresse verso il bagno. Si passò una mano sui capelli neri lisci e strinse l'altra fino a far scricchiolare le nocche.  
"Non ho dubbi che non sia questa" ribatté.  
Raggiunse il bagno, aprì la porta e vi entrò.  
\- E' quasi deserto, ormai se ne sono andati tutti. Se sapessero che Ironman è qui, si riempirebbe di nuovo -.  
Tony lo seguì, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e tolse la giacca.  
“E quindi, Wayne?” chiese.  
Gettò la giacca sul ripiano dei lavandini, sogghignò.  
“Quale pensi sia la mia vita?“.  
Bruce si tolse la giacca e la gettò su quella di lui.  
"Ti sei stancato di condividere i tuoi giocattoli. Questo è meritevole" ribatté.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Però non ti ci vedo a fare squadra con questi tipi" ringhiò.  
Tony tolse il bottone dall'asola dei pantaloni, risalì sfiorandosi la maglia, la tolse e la gettò sulle giacche; scrollò le spalle.  
“Ho sempre odiato chi tocca le mie cose. Forse eri tu a non conoscermi, se pensi che prima mi piacesse” insinuò.  
Avanzò, slacciò i pantaloni di Bruce e gli afferrò un fianco attirandolo contro di sé.  
“Ed io non ti vedevo geloso”.  
Bruce digrignò i denti, si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Tony stringendole.  
"Non sono geloso. Semplicemente se ti piacevano i tipi come quel biondone palestrato, potevi tingere i capelli a Clark".  
Tony gli infilò la mano oltre il bordo dei pantaloni, gli strinse una natica sopra i boxer e si strofinò contro di lui sporgendo il collo verso l'alto.  
“Mi piacciono più i mori tenebrosi” sussurrò.  
Bruce gli afferrò il mento con la mano ed iniziò a baciarlo, gli arrossò le labbra ed affondò la lingua nella sua bocca.  
Sentì il fiato mancare, continuò a baciarlo, premendo sempre più forte, mozzando il fiato anche all'altro.  
Tony gli morse la lingua, si leccò le labbra gonfie e fece un passo in dietro; tirò giù i pantaloni di Bruce abbassandosi nel movimento, alzò il capo e sogghignò.  
“E se questo figlio di papà volesse giocare?” chiese.  
Gli carezzò le gambe muscolose e sfiorò i bordi dei boxer.  
Bruce abbassò i boxer, lasciando scoperta una cicatrice che gli segnava la coscia, arrivando fino a due dita dall'inguine.  
"Giochiamo, allora" lo invogliò. Si tolse le scarpe e le scalciò, facendole rotolare sul pavimento del bagno.  
Tony gli passò le mani nell'interno coscia, salì con i pollici sfiorandogli i testicoli e sogghignò.  
“Se vuoi il ragazzino capriccioso, lo avrai” provocò.  
Si puntellò sui talloni e sporse il collo.  
“Così potrò sentirti implorare, dopo mesi di astinenza”.  
Bruce si sbottonò la camicia, chiuse gli occhi e sporse il bacino in avanti.  
"Basta che non dimentichi chi sei, re che comanda i sovrani" mormorò roco.  
Tony rizzò la schiena, gli mise le mani sui fianchi e avvicinò le labbra all'erezione di Bruce.  
“Hai paura di spezzarmi?” sussurrò.  
Leccò la punta, tirò il capo indietro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“O hai paura che sia io a distruggere te?”.  
Bruce si tolse la camicia e lasciò cadere per terra, gli passò la mano tra i capelli e gli avvicinò la testa al proprio membro, fino a farglielo sfiorare con le labbra.  
"Vediamo chi si distruggerà" lo invogliò.  
Tony lo guardò, sorrise e gli strinse i fianchi attirandolo a sé, lo prese in bocca e iniziò a leccare rapidamente su e giù, muovendo la testa e tenendosi puntellato sui talloni con il bacino leggermente sporto in avanti.  
Bruce aumentò la stretta sul capo del più giovane, mugolò di piacere e strinse con l'altra mano il bordo del ripiano dei lavandini.  
Ansimò di piacere e i suoi gemiti diventavano più forti ad ogni leccata. Strinse gli occhi e inarcò la schiena all'indietro.  
Tony intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena, incrociando i polsi. Fece su e giù con la bocca ricoprendo di saliva l'elezione di Bruce, ne leccava i contorni mordicchiando la punta.  
Wayne aumentò la presa sul ripiano e aprì di più le gambe, facendo strisciare i pedi coperti dal calzini sul pavimento.  
Ansimò e un paio di rivoli di sudore gli scesero lungo la fronte.  
"Non permettere a nessuno di renderti legato ... divertiti a fare il viziato ... divertiti e basta" implorò.  
Tony si mise sulle punte dei piedi spostando il peso sulle ginocchia in avanti, scostò le labbra umide e arrossate dall'erezione di Wayne e l'avvolse con una mano facendo su e giù.  
“Paura dei legami, Brucie?” sussurrò, il tono roco e basso.  
Bruce gli mise la mano sulla spalla e lo strattonò, facendolo alzare. Lo abbracciò e lo baciò, venendo. Lo sperma gli colò lungo le gambe muscolose.  
Tony ricambiò il bacio, aderì con il petto a quello dell'altro e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, premette facendolo chinare e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.  
“Non temere, Wayne. Non lascerò mai il mio trono”'sussurrò.  
Lo baciò nuovamente, passandogli le dita tra i capelli.  
Bruce gli sollevò le gambe, mettendosele ai fianchi e lo sostenne con le braccia. Ricambiò il bacio, strofinando il petto muscoloso contro quello dell'altro. I suoi muscoli erano tesi, una vena pulsava sul suo collo, le cicatrici risaltavano sulla pelle sudata.  
Continuò a baciare Stark, tra un bacio e l'altro, risuonavano i suoi ansiti.  
Tony fece pressione con tutto il corpo in avanti, facendo sbattere Bruce contro il mobile dei lavandini, vi poggiò i talloni e leccò la vena in evidenza sul collo di Wayne; si strofinò mugugnando.  
Bruce gli passò la mano sulla schiena, sentendo la pressione delle gambe farsi più forte. Con l'altra mano tenne la testa di Tony, sentendo i capelli di lui farsi sudati. Si voltò e lo fece sedere sul ripiano.  
"Staccati, che mi giro" mormorò roco.  
Tony mise i piedi in terra, sfilò i pantaloni e gli slip, li scavalcò e si sporse afferrando i capelli di Bruce, lo tirò verso il basso e lo baciò con foga fino a sentire l'altro ansimare. Si scostò, gli strinse un fianco.  
“Pensavo volessi viziarmi un po’ ” sussurrò.  
Bruce gli morse il labbro, lasciando i segni dei propri incisivi nella parte interna del labbro del castano.  
Si staccò e gli passò la mano sulla conca sul petto.  
"Puoi giocare con me, anche se sono voltato" mormorò.  
Tony si sedette sul mobile dei lavandini.  
"Sta volta voglio davvero sentirmi il re dei sovrani" disse.  
Poggiò le mani sul ripiano e le punte dei piedi in terra.  
Bruce si voltò e si strofinò contro di lui. Chiuse gli occhi, abbassò le gambe e piegò all'indietro la testa.  
Tony gli prese i capelli in pugno attirandolo a sé, gli strinse il fianco con l'altra mano e lo penetrò con un movimento secco del bacino.  
Bruce si lasciò sfuggire un gemito roco basso e gutturale. Chiuse gli occhi, strinse i pugni e si piegò all'indietro con i glutei, abbassando la testa in avanti.  
Tony mosse i fianchi avanti e indietro a scatti, gli tirò i capelli e gli soffiò nell'orecchio.  
"Ammettilo", sussurrò, "adori viziarmi".  
Bruce mise le mani dietro di sé, le appoggiò sulle gambe di Tony, erano accaldate e sudate. Seguì i movimenti a scatti di Tony.  
"Non voglio che altri ti cambino" ringhiò.  
Tony ansimò, gli strinse i fianchi fino ad arrossarli e continuò a muoversi puntellandosi con le punte dei piedi. Gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio, venne e uscì guardando lo sperma scivolare tra le natiche di Wayne. Sogghignò, gli carezzò il fianco e mugolò poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.  
"Io cambio solo per me stesso" mormorò.  
Bruce fece un paio di passi in avanti e ansimò.  
"Allora resta sempre un po' il piccolo viziato esasperante figlio di papà che conoscevo" mormorò.


	2. Approcci insoliti

“Tony sono pronto a mettermi con te in modo stabile” disse Bruce, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli neri. Stark si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò il liquore, sentendolo bruciargli la bocca.

“Davvero Wayne?” chiese. Bruce socchiuse gli occhi e si grattò il mento squadrato.

“Sì. Ho recuperato un figlio iperattivo, una madre di nome Martha da Clark, un padre di nome Thomas da un certo Acquaman e ho persino la versione tarocca di Capitan America che piace tanto a te. E’ una donna, ma ha incorporato anche il modo di fare del Thor che ti porti sempre dietro” enumerò. Stark inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Stai creando la Justice Leage per fare colpo su di me?” chiese. Wayne ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

“Ho un robocop” si vantò. Tony allargò le braccia.

“Quando vuoi dove vuoi baby, ma ricordati che voglio anche essere adulato” ribatté.

“Sarà fatto” rispose Batman gonfiando il petto.

 


End file.
